


Homecoming

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Terre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:58:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek meets an aroused Amanda and satisfies her.</p><p>Written by Terre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Title:Homecoming  
Author:Terre  
Email:tguidry1976@yahoo.com  
Series:TOS  
Rating:NC-17  
Paring:Sarek and Amanda

 

April 10, 2249

As soon as I arrived on the transporter platform I felt his presence. Just breathe, I told myself over and over again as I opened my eyes to see his face. It had been almost a year since I walked out of our home and his life.

"You look well," he said, breaking the ice when he brushed my hand as he took hold of my bags. His hand sent so many shivers up through my cunt, I shivered clear down to my toes. He placed my bags in the trunk, then opened the door and stroked my ass as he helped me into the flitter. He climbed into the driver's seat and said nothing as we drove into the night.

We went to dinner at my favourite restaurant and I played footsie with his leg during the entire meal. He appeared to be having a hard time concentrating on his meal, or our conversation, but he never asked me to stop.

By the time we got home, I was so horny I thought we wouldn't be able to make it into the house. I got the door as he carried the bags. As I shut the door behind us, he came up and wrapped his arms around me and let his lips cover mine. His tongue was wet and tasted of ale. I let mine dance over his and sucked it deep into my mouth. I couldn't get enough of him and my hands began to stroke his body as I kissed him.

One by one our clothes began to drop to the floor as we stripped each other right in the foyer. The front door felt cold against my ass, and his body was hot against my breast, I had never felt so alive. He let his lips release mine, and he soon began to travel down my body.

My nipples were hard and erect when he suckled them into his lips one at a time. He bit down on them gently and sucked them hard into his mouth and covered them with his tongue. I screamed out in pleasure, and he pinched the free one until I couldn't take it anymore.

My breathing was sporadic and labored as he made his way down to my stomach, letting his tongue glide a slick path to my cunt. He spread open my lips with his fingers and gazed at my clit. I was so excited and the longer I felt his hot breath on my clit, the shorter I knew I would go before I climaxed. "Taste me," I barely whispered. "I want to feel your tongue."

"Do you want it fast or slow?" he teased with a quick dart of his to my clit.

I squirmed as my ass slid side to side on the back of the door. "I just want it," I moaned, hoping he didn't wait too much longer.

He answered my request when he drove his pointed tongue deep into my depths, then let it slide the length of my cunt and back. I could hear the slapping sounds his tongue made as he lapped my moisture up and drove me near my climax. I nearly lost my balance as I grabbed hold of his head and kept him firmly against my cunt. I was about to cum, and I didn't want him to move.

"Right there," I gasped. "Right there. Don't move. Don't!" Then I lost it. Adrenaline shot through me at lightning speed and made the walls of my cunt shiver. I felt my legs buckle, but he kept me standing as he urged me on by swirling his tongue over my entire cunt.

When I was still quivering from my climax, he stood and slid his rock-solid cock deep inside me. I gasped as he pierced me, but moaned when he filled me completely. He took one of my legs and placed it on his hip and drove into me with precision and expertise.

Our moans of desire melded together as the heated friction took over. I drove my nails into the soft flesh of his ass, and he pounded harder into me. My legs were weak and I felt an incredible feeling beginning to surge up inside me. I stiffened up and then another climax hit me with a powerful surge of pleasure.

He matched my timing and climaxed with me as he tried to extend my orgasm. I cried out in ecstasy, and he tried to let me feel it to its maximum potential before he let himself go limp. He stayed inside me, but let his head rest on my shoulder as we regained our breath.

*K'diwa,* his mind voice said. *Welcome home.*


End file.
